


Valentine's Day Surprise

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Why would it be in there? I try to keep everything in the-oh..”





	Valentine's Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For [Women of Shadowhunters Femslash February](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/170027330570/here-is-the-the-prompt-list-created-with-fanart) prompt: lipstick.
> 
> Also for day fourteen of [Shadowhunter's Rarepair 14 Days of Valentines challenge](https://shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork.tumblr.com/post/170327178152/shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork-shadowhunters): free space.

“Hey, Maia?” Isabelle called out as she looked through her collection of lipstick and frowning. Her and Maia were supposed to go out for a date tonight for Valentine’s Day and she had been unable to find the shade she wanted. “Have you seen my black lipstick? It goes perfectly with that dress I want to wear, but I don’t see it anywhere!”

“I think it’s in here!” Maia said, her voice coming from the direction of the bedroom.

Isabelle gave a soft sigh and walked towards. “Why would it be in there? I try to keep everything in the-oh..” Isabelle stopped in her tracks at the sight that greeted her on the bed. Maia was wearing a sheer black and red bra and panty set that made her look absolutely gorgeous, and on her lips she had Isabelle’s black lipstick. Isabelle was speechless as she looked at her. 

“You like?” Maia asked and giggled softly when Isabelle just nodded and stumbled towards the bed. She reached out for her girlfriend and grabbed her hand pulling her down onto the bed. She gently pushed Isabelle onto her back before crawling over top of her and kissing her. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Izzy.”

Isabelle wrapped her arms around Maia and pulled her down for another kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Maia.”


End file.
